Mind Your Peers
by demonesszen
Summary: Mind your peers, or peer into their minds! Elimine gives Serra a chance to see what people really think of her by reading their thoughts. But what will she learn when she hears the thoughts of a certain mage? ErkxSerra -ONESHOT-


------------------------

-------------------------------------

---------------------------------------  
  
Arianna: You'll never be able to guess what song I'm listening to while typing this!  
  
Erk: ..........  
  
Arianna: Well, go on, guess!  
  
Erk: You said I'd never get it right, so why should I bother?  
  
Arianna: Party pooper. Well, anyways, here's another ErkSerra story! Only this one's a one shot. Enjoy! It's a bit angsty, because people can think some mean things. It starts a little comically, though. I think I mostly wrote this because I see so many people saying they don't like Serra and how annoying she is. And personally, I see how she can be thought of as annoying, but I think she's funny. So, here it is. A little tribute to Serra. Oh, and by the way, I'm listening to 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera.  
  
------------------------

-----------------------  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fire Emblem. There's also a spoiler if you don't already know that Serra grew up in an orphanage.

---------------------------

**-= SERRA'S POV =-**  
  
_ Let's see..where to begin this story.....Ooh! I know! How about I start at the beginning? Yeah, well see, I was just praying one day at a temple......_  
  
-------------------------  
  
**-= Outer POV =-**  
  
"I pray for a horse. If Eliwood magically had one appear when he changed classes, why can't I? And I pray for lots more jewelry. And I need a new dress, my other one is all ripped up from having to walk through that swamp yesterday! Can you believe that Matthew wouldn't carry me? Isn't that just horrible and ungentleman like, Saint Elimine? Oh, and I guess I should pray for my good health, since we're in the middle of a war. Hmmm...let's see..what else do I need...." Serra said. She was praying at a temple near Ostia, where they were staying for the night. Now, some of you might be thinking 'what selfish wishes', but then, if you're thinking that, you don't know Serra very well.  
  
But Elimine, She knew Serra very well. Serra had, after all, been a servant of Elimine all her life. Except Elimine felt like She was the one doing all the serving. It was always "I need this" and "grant me that" with Serra. Elimine knew that the priest and priestesses were supposed to be the 'Children of Elimine', but She didn't think that meant She had to give them stuff like they were Her children. And this time, Serra had finally taken it too far. St. Elimine was just going to have to give Serra a little talking to.  
  
And so, as Serra prayed, Elimine appeared in front of her, in all Her glowing holy glory. Serra had her eyes closed, but she could tell something was in front of her. You know, like when your mom turns on the light in the morning to wake you up? So Serra opened her eyes, to see her Saint standing in front of her, looking a little mad.  
  
"El-Elimine! Lady Elimine!" Serra stuttered. "Oh, what did I do to earn such an honor? Has my wonderful behavior finally been rewarded with a chance to meet my maker? Eeeeek!" she screeched. And then she did a strange little happy dance. But Elimine, She just glared. And Serra stopped dancing, for she felt that glare. For it was a **Holy Reprimanding Glare**.  
  
"Serra!" Elimine bellowed. "You are a disgrace to My holy name!" Now, normally that would be quite a blow to someone who had served Elimine their whole life. But Serra didn't seem too bothered.  
  
"A disgrace?" Serra said, far too calmly. "How could a lovely little sweetheart like me be a disgrace? Especially since so many people love me!" Then she smiled a confused and questioning smile at Elimine, who just slapped a hand to Her head.  
  
"Do you have NO idea what others really think of you? Are you deaf to what they say?" Elimine asked incredulously. "They think you're annoying too!" She shouted.  
  
"Why, surely a Saint shouldn't lie, Lady Elimine! It really wouldn't be good for your reputation if word got out that you lied to me." Serra said shrewdly. "But, I might be able to keep quiet for, oh, say, a new dress?" Serra said sweetly.  
  
Elimine's eye twitched. She was being blackmailed by this little annoying cleric? '_Why did I ever make this one!?_' Elimine thought to Herself. Outloud, She said "Well, Serra, how about you see if it's a lie or not! For one day, you shall be able to hear what your peers really think of you! I will give you the ability to hear their thoughts. But only for today! I have spoken!" Then St. Elimine poofed back to heaven, leaving an overjoyed Serra to stand shocked in the temple.  
  
'_You mean...read people's minds? Eeeeek! How WONDERFUL! Just THINK of all the gossip I'll find out!_' she thought excitedly. Then she happily skipped out of the temple, heading for Castle Ostia, whistling.  
  
Up in heaven, Elimine shook her head sadly.  
  
-----------  
  
When Serra enters a place, everyone knows it. How could anyone not hear that loud screech of "I'm baaaaaack!" echoing through the halls? But most of the time, they wish they hadn't heard it. Lord Pent, who had been reading a book in the library, dropped his book in surprise when he heard the screech, and promptly lost his place. He picked the book back up, grumbling. So when Serra walked past the library, a few thoughts were thrown her way.  
  
'_Such an annoying voice! She could break glass with those screams of hers. I really should apologize to Erk sometime for making him escort her. He's probably half deaf now._' Pent thought to himself. Or at least, he thought he had thought it to himself. Serra stormed into the library, angrily, after hearing those thoughts.  
  
"So you don't like my voice, huh?" she screamed at him. Pent had had a glass of coffee on the desk, which shattered as Serra screamed at him, sending coffee flying all over the book. "Well, then I'll never talk to **YOU** ever again, you stuck-up magic lord!" then she strode back out of the library, leaving Lord Pent to sit in wonder at how she had read his thoughts. That is, until, the coffee dripped off the book and into his lap.  
  
"**OUCH!** Hot! Hot!" Lord Pent yelled, jumping around while brushing at the coffee. If Erk had been there, he probably would have been rather embarrassed to see his Lord and teacher jumping around, brushing at that area. But for this story, Erk is somewhere else.  
  
So as Pent was doing his little dance, Serra was storming through the halls, sending people sprawling to get out of her way. And as they dodged out of the way, they thought some thoughts like '_AH! Not her!_' and '_Eek! Please don't let her talk to me!_' and one '_Sheesh! What a scary cleric!_'  
  
Serra was close to tears when she finally got to her room. Well, it wasn't really _her_ room. She had to share it with Priscilla. And even then, it wasn't their room, it was Marquess Ostia's, since it was his castle. But anyways, when she got to what she _considered_ her room, she flopped down on her bed and tried to comfort herself. What did they know about her? She just tried to be friendly. So what if her voice was high- pitched? There wasn't anything she could do about it.  
  
As she flipped onto her back, she thought about some memories she had of growing up in the orphanage. She remembered the lady who ran it. She had been the one who had taught Serra to be a cleric and servant of Saint Elimine. But according to Lady Elimine herself, she wasn't a good one. Ouch. Serra was stung, but she held onto the same hope that had carried her through life in the abbey.  
  
She decided to quit being a crybaby. She got up and headed back into the halls. Surely there was someone who liked her! But even as she said that to herself, her head drooped and she walked with her eyes to the floor. As she trudged by Lucius, she picked up some thoughts from him.  
  
'_Oh dear, what is wrong with Sister Serra? I don't believe I've ever seen her so down. She's always been so happy whenever I talked to her. I hope no one said anything mean to her. They always say such rude things to her, but she's always just smiled through before._' Lucius thought sympathetically.  
  
Serra was a little lightened by these thoughts. '_At least Lucy isn't fake with me. He's such a nice person._' She continued walking until she was back outside. She started heading back to the temple. As she walked past the garden where Lady Louise was sitting among the flowers, she caught some of her thoughts about Serra.  
  
'_There goes that little angel, Serra. Such a cheerful girl. She is a little loud sometimes, though._' Louise mused to herself, while she restrung her bow. Serra heard these thoughts and was glad that Louise thought differently from her husband. '_She would be a perfect girl for Erk._' Louise's thoughts continued. Serra choked at this. Her? With Erky? Well, she wouldn't mind. But Erk wouldn't come near her with a ten foot pole.  
  
She finally arrived back at the temple. The sun was setting, so she would have to hurry. She quickly kneeled before the statue of St. Elimine, and prayed. "I'm so sorry, Lady Elimine. I realize I'm selfish. But I try to be good, and I'll really try to change my ways." Serra said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I apologize for all my selfish wishes. I really don't need that horse. Walking's good for me. And I could go without the dress and jewelry. Some people don't have _any_ clothes, after all. And instead of my health, I hope that you will protect my team. Even people who don't like me. I know they don't really mean to be so cruel. And besides, I've thought my share of bad thoughts about others. So please, forgive me Lady Elimine, amen." Serra finished, and stood up.  
  
The sun had set. She would have to walk home in the dark. But that didn't really bother her. She liked to be out at night, with the stars and the crickets. She started down the path, but stopped when she heard more thoughts. Someone was nearby?  
  
'_Oh...this was stupid...why did I come out here?_' They were thinking. '_I have no idea what to say. I don't even know if I'm going the right way. Lady Louise can get confused sometimes. I'm probably just wandering aimlessly, while she's back at the castle, laughing that joyful, screechy laugh of hers. Probably flirting with Sain. That jerk. How could he ever think he's good enough to be with her? But then again, how could I think I am? She's so much more cheerful then me. And so pretty. She'd probably rather be with him, since he's usually cheerful, too. When he's not getting banged over the head for being a flirt. And-ah! There she is!_'  
  
Serra's eyes finally focused on the person coming up the path. But she couldn't tell who it was, since it was pitch black now. Whoever it was had been talking about her. And such nice things they had said, too! By their thoughts, it sounded like they had a crush on her! Heehee! She strained her eyes. The first thing she saw was a bit of purple. Could it be?....yes...it was!  
  
"ERKY!" she screeched, running up to him. "How sweet of you to come to escort me home!" She said, smiling.  
  
"Hmmph. Like I would do that! I was just taking a walk and lost track of time." He said. Like he'd ever admit he had come to walk her back. "And I would hardly call that castle a home." He said, dryly.  
  
"But...if you weren't coming to see me...why were you walking this way? The castle is that way!" she said, pointing back the way he had came, with a knowing grin on her face.  
  
Erk was trapped, and he realized it. "Oh, just come on!" he said gruffly, and started back to the castle. Serra walked happily by his side.  
  
"You know what, Erky? I realized something today. I shouldn't be so fake and then get mad when other people are. It's hypocrisy. And I probably shouldn't screech so much. If I wrote an aplogy note to Lord Pent, would you give it to him for me? I'd be too embarrassed to." She said.  
  
Erk just nodded absentmindedly. He had no idea what she was talking about, and by the sound of it, he probably didn't want to know. '_Okay..it's now or never...tell her. You can do it Erk. Be a sage._' He took a deep breath and stopped walking. Serra, who had heard his thoughts, stopped and turned to look at him. "Serra," he said loudly, "I think I- I mean, I _know_ I...." He faded off.  
  
Serra looked at him, confused. For some reason, she couldn't hear his thoughts anymore, so she was just going to have to make him spit it out. "What, Erky?" she said, moving closer to him. But as she moved closer, Erk's concentration slipped more. He mumbled something. "What? I couldn't hear you." She said, moving even closer to try to hear him. She stuck her face up to his. Now, their noses were almost touching.  
  
"I love you." He said quietly. "I'm quite sure I love you. And, I ask you to please, after this battling ends, to live with me in Etruria, and to be my...my...." He trailed off.  
  
She met his eyes with her wide, emotional ones. She was shocked by this confession. Love her? Was it...possible? Possible that someone actually loved her? "Your what?" she asked, her voice, thankfully, not squeaking.  
  
"My..my wife..." he finished. '_Well, I said it._' He thought to himself. '_Now all I can do is hope._' He stood perfectly quiet, watching her face for her reaction.  
  
Serra almost sang. "Yes! Of course! Of course I'll be your wife! I love you too, Erky!" she screamed. But for once, it didn't bother Erk that she was screaming so close to his ears. "I'd have to inform the Marquess first, of course, before I could join you in Etruria, he'll probably not know what to do without me! But he'll just have to get over it." Then, being the straight-forward person that she is, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Erk almost fell over in shock. But he caught himself, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back. As Serra lost herself in the kiss, she thought to herself '_Well, Elimine must not hate me _too_ much if She granted me this miracle._' Then she broke the kiss and walked with Erk back to the castle, holding hands all the way.  
------------- --------------- ------- --------------  
  
Latisha: Ugh! Sugary sweet ending! And I had so much hope with that angsty part in the middle!  
  
Serra: I liked it! Heehee!  
  
Latisha: Of course you did. You got to kiss Erk.  
  
Arianna: Wow, my first actual romantic scene, there. Ah, I didn't think it was _that_ bad, but what did you people think? Anyways, a few notes.  
  
Note 1: I know Pent would probably never say things like that out loud to Serra, but who knows what he thinks to himself.  
  
Note 2: In the Epilogue for Erk and Serra in the game, Serra stays in Ostia, then goes to join Erk. That's why I had to have that part where she says she'll have to tell the Marquess before she can go to Etruria.  
  
Note 3: Ummm..thanks for reading!  
  
Arianna: Well, I guess I'll go work on one of my other stories now. Ta ta! 

--------------

--------------------

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

- - - -

**Erk:** REVIEW! C'mon, just make the crazy tactician happy.

-----

-=-=-=-

---------

-----------------------


End file.
